powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinecon
Cinecon is a crazy movie director-themed mutant. He is the main antagonist of the two-parted episode "Movie Madness". Biography Cinecon, like all other mutants, was created in the result of the science accident. Before the events of the series, he was captured by Time Force Rangers and frozen in the Cryo-Prison. In the twentie-fourth episode, Cinecon was released by Ransik and was tasked to make a trap for rangers in the image of the film. Cinecon had unique power. With his film book, he could manipulate reality and put people into the movie illusions. He disguised himself as the movie director and cyclobotes as actors and producers. His trap worked and when rangers came to his studio, he put them into the many film illusions. He put Wes and Trip into the cowboy film, Lucas into the Chinese battle film, Jen into the East battle film and Katie into the comedy musical. Later, when Circuit tried to ask Eric for help, Cinecon put him into the film based on the Jungle Book. Then Nadira also wanted to be in his film and Ransik ordered him to let her do it. Cinecon's main power was in his movie script. Whatever was written in the script would happen and whatever was not written in the script would not matter what. He could control all reality in the film illusion. He could summon water and create battle races. Even though Wes and Trip destroyed his montage device and found the other rangers, they couldn not get out of Cinecon's film. When rangers finally escaped from Cinecon's illusion and defeated Ransik, Cinecon went against the rangers himself. He even teleported Transwarp Zord, Shadow Force Megazord Blue and Quantasaurus Rex. The villain made himself invincible. He wrote in the script, that he would win and easily defeated the Megazords. The only way to defeat Cinecon was to remove page from his script. It is revealed that Trip took the last page from his script and Cinecon lost his power. Rangers finally defeated and freezed the villain. Transwarp Zord and Q-Rex weakened Cinecon and Shadow Force Megazord finally freezed and captured him. Mutant Seal Patch Location: Right Leg. Personality Cinecon is possibly the craziest and one of the most evil villains of the season. He is villainous, psychopathic, sinister, unpredictable, wicked and disgusting. He is completely self-absorbed and narcissistic and thinks that he is a good movie director and knows how to make a good movie, but actually he is just a maniac. He is selfish and unrelenting, thinks only about his films and doesn't appreciate human life. But it is also shown that he is a coward and use only tricks and cheats in the battle. He is extremely paranoid and fears that rangers can escape. Powers And Abilities * Reality manipulation: Cinecon is extremely powerful mutant. With his script he can create illusions, teleport things and even become invincible. * Enlarging: As all other mutants, Cinecon can enlarge himself. Arsenal * Script: Cinecon use a script, which can control reality. However, this is a double edge sword since if anything happen to his script, even if it just one page, it will prevent him from using his reality manipulation. * '''Speaker: '''Just like real life directors, Cinecon uses spaker to raise his voice. * '''Clipboard: '''He also uses clipboard. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Cinecon is voiced by Terrence Stone. * His human form is portrayed by Harvey Shain. Notes *Cinecon's appearance appears to be based on the famous movie director Steven Spielberg. *His human form was played by Harvey Shain. See Also Category:Time Force Category:Mutants Category:Time Force Monsters Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form